


Through the Computer Screen

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami's POV, Drabble, F/F, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, this is my hand at Korrasami Week, internet (girl)friends prompt. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Computer Screen

Airports were loud. Airports were busy. Airports were chaotic. They frayed Asami’s nerves and made her wonder why she didn’t just use the Future Industries test runways to take off and fly to wherever she needed to go. Even though it was illegal. And the planes they tested there were not for her personal business. Ugh. Airports it was then.

Asami plopped into a seat near her terminal, finally through the chaos that was security and bag checking. It was in situations like this that she appreciated her businesswoman persona; busy, important, and most of all, in a hurry. People tended to respect her when she was like that. At least, they avoided her if possible, which was fine with Asami. It made traveling a little bit easier. She sighed with relief; she was finally here. All she had to do was board, then she could sleep for eleven hours. In the meantime, Asami had fifteen minutes to kill, which was exactly what she was hoping for. She pulled out her laptop from her bag and opened it, moving the mouse pad impatiently to wake it up. When the machine finally responded, she opened Skype and started typing.

**Asami 3:24 p.m.**

Hey, I know it’s early where you are, but are you up?

While waiting for a reply Asami sat back and chewed on the inside of her cheek. She hoped that the recipient of her message would check back soon. Sure enough, the words Korra is typing appeared at the bottom of the message and Asami sat up in excitement.

**Korra 3:30 p.m.**

im always up for you babe ;)

**Asami 3:30 p.m.**

You know how to woo a girl, sweetie. Anyway, are you free tomorrow? Or in the morning for you?

**Korra 3:31 p.m**

i dont have any plans. why, should i make them?

**Asami 3:31 p.m.**

Yes. I have a meeting in Vancouver on Wednesday, and therefore an excuse to visit you! Surprise!!

**Korra 3:32 p.m.**

!!!!!!!!!!

Asami grinned at Korra’s expression. She waited eagerly for another response, but when none came she started to worry. It got to the point that she almost typed out another message, but Korra beat her to it.

**Korra 3:38 p.m.**

sorry, just had a heart attack from excitement. so wednesday, huh? its only saturday today

**Asami 3:38 p.m.**

Exactly. We’ll have three days together. When you pick me up from the airport, I expect you to be punctual. We don’t want to waste any time.

**Korra 3:39 p.m.**

no we do not. where are you now?

**Asami 3:40 p.m**

At the airport, actually. They’re boarding my flight, so I have to go. I land at 2:45 pm. See you then ;)

She didn’t wait for Korra’s response, just closed her laptop and slid it into her bag. She gathered her luggage and moved to the line where they were beginning to board. Asami felt her lips stretch into a smile. Maybe she did hate airports, but they were worth it sometimes if her destination wasn’t so bad. _No, not so bad at all_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [thecarlonethatalsowrites](thecarlonethatalsowrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
